Zippers present problems for many people on a daily basis. Getting dressed can be challenging and time-consuming. In many cases the zipper is difficult to latch at the base so that the teeth of the zipper align properly and the slider frequently gets stuck moving up or down. The slider that moves up and down often snags on the cloth around the zipper. As such, available zippers present a real challenge for many people, especially children, senior citizens, those with arthritis, and people who are physically disabled.